rblxofftopicfandomcom-20200213-history
HULKMASTER2003
About HULKMASTER2003 first played ROBLOX on a Guest account on December 9th, 2013. He wasn't that active due to just trying the game out because his friend told him to. HULKMASTER2003 came to a conclusion to create a ROBLOX account, calling it "HULKMASTER2004" on January 5th 2014. A Lost Friend HULKMASTER2004 started playing games. His first game on his new account was "Found or Be Found". There he found a new friend, Hastlin. They had a lot in common and played many games together. Sadly, after the first few months, Hastlin went inactive, and didn't respond to any of HULKMASTER2004's PMs, questions, and concerns. This worried HULKMASTER2004, and even now after years of this incident,he still doesn't know what happened, and his account just lies there in mystery. New Account To top off his lost friend, HULKMASTER2004 was warned. At the time, HULKMASTER2004 was a noob and was on the ROBLOX app. He tried to log into his account one day, but there was an error, and he kept trying but nothing worked. He looked back and tried to log in on his computer a year after that, i found out he was just warned.He decided to create a new account, an account that would let him start fresh. He called it "HULKMASTER2003". HULKMASTER2003 noticed groups for the first time. He knew he wanted to be in one, so one day he joined the known group "F.E.A.R" owned by SONICTHEHEDGEHOGXX. He went into a FEAR server and his career started. FEAR and C7G There was a lot of drama in his FEAR career. At first he earned many friends, and when he first realized 2.0s were for ODers. But when he first became a Major, thats when everything changed. There was a lot of history, but to shorten it off, FEAR was in a stage of dying, and their HRs were trying to fix that. There was a major resignation stage, where many HRs, Officers, and majors quit because this man "Aceslayer" exiled one of FEARs favorite general. I think this was after i got demoted, due to making a Major Rank Meeting, then telling the HCOM to change things up a bit. During the time I was in FEAR, I went to C7G, which at the time I called C&G. I fourmed on C7G a lot at those times, but I always went unnoticed, mainly because I was bad at RCLing. There were funny times on C7G, but times that makes me cringe now, but didn't back then. After I got demoted in FEAR, i openned my eyes to how cringey C&G was, and I stopped fourming there around May 2015. Quitting and Off Topic Era After I stopped fourming, I decided to quit ROBLOX so I can stop being addicted and focus on school when Summer was over. But I was very bored, and I decided to come back. I had nothing to do, so I went to the fourm and clicked "Off Topic", because they seemed cool. One of the first OTers I saw was HeapWreak. I pretty much looked like a clan-scrub, with my R.A.T uniforms. After a week or so, I got used to OT's insanity, and I liked their good posts. Few days, I got my 1k milestone, which I'm glad I got in OT. I kept fourming there, from July to now November. Random Facts * -Once got banned for 3 days for saying "bleach" * -Favorite ROBLOX game is "Phantom Forces" * -Maker and Owner of the Off Topic Currencies * -Has a 7th Grade Reading Level at Grade 5 * -Favorite Moderator is Xerolayne * -Alts are AvatarTranquillo,Intellegentsystems,Intelligentsystems,and WeseleStarter * -Once got 600 posts in a day * -Favorite Food is pizza with small chicken on top * -Maker of the OT List (currently at 640 OTers) Incidents HULKMASTER2003 has been in a few incidents. Most incidents coming from his C7G era. One of the biggest incidents was what he called "The Quitting Incident" where Aceslayer, FEAR's 2ic, exiled Disav0w, a FEAR General. More than 7 people quit FEAR, along with known HRs and Officers. Another Incident HULKMASTER2003 has faced was the Major Meeting Incident. HULKMASTER2003 wanted to make a Major Rank Meeting, for majors who wanted to tell their opinions about FEAR's state. Somehow HRs got into the server and found out what was happening.Many majors told what they think should be done, but there was a flame war. In result, HULKMASTER2003 was demoted. A Incident HULKMASTER2003 has seen in OT was the Sucide incident which happened somewhere in August when some player advertised her youtube channel on OT. In result, OT flamed her which led to her saying she would commit suicide.She didn't commit suicide and still plays ROBLOX.